Comfort and Heartache
by Mika Uriah
Summary: After Diana is banned from her island. Batman tries to be there as a friend to comfort her. Things done. Things are said. And in the morning nothing can be taken back. BM/WW, some sexual conversations. Shayera and Diana friendship Later. -- COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

One Night

By: Mika Uriah

**Spoilers: **Paradise Lost part two

**Rating:** PG 13

**Pairing: **BM\WW -

**Warning**: some sexual content - this is quite an angst ridden Fic...so ummm...be prepared this doesn't end well.

**A\N: **for this story - and for the sequel coming to this story, everyone knows everyone's secret identities.

Chapter 1: You Are Not Alone

The Javelin-7 ride back from the island to the watch tower was quiet. Except for the first five minutes or so when Flash insisted on stating ' how unfair the 'warrior babes' were being to their fare maiden'

Diana understood and accepted why she was banished by her mother (despite saving her life and all of her sisters) why couldn't the league understand and accept it as well? Diana sighed and found herself accepting Batman's handkerchief with a sad smile.

Back on the watchtower; everyone went back to their normal duties all except for Diana who went back to her living quarters - shrugging off all versions of conversation including Wally's invite for a homemade iced mocha.

Batman followed the raven haired beauty and knocked on the door.

No answer.

He knocked again "Diana? Are you okay?"

"Go away! Please?"

"Is that a question? Cause questions are usually a sign that we are in need of something," he reasoned feeling a bit foolish for talking to a metal door.

He let out a small grin when he heard the metal snick of the locking mechanism; he opened the door and quietly snuck inside.

Diana of the Amazons was laying in the dark, her face cuddled into a pillow.

Bruce stood in the corner his heart breaking; seeing the born warrior cry the way she did. She sniffed into the pillow "I don't get it." she sobbed.

Bruce bit his lip and he walked tentatively towards her. He was standing close enough to the bed that he could inhale the spicy scents of cardamom and vanilla of her pink soap with exfoliating properties.

He sat on the bed close enough that he could smell the cucumber and melon mixture of her deep conditioning shampoo and to give her a shoulder to lean on, but far enough away that she wouldn't feel closed in.

Diana looked up from her pillow, her tear filled eyes looked passed his cowl lenses, passed his own blue eyes and struck a chord with the billionaire playboy Her head found his shoulder and he wrapped her in his arms and cape. His gloved hands rubbed her back and he shushed her quietly "I am sorry Diana."

She looked up briefly "for what?"

"For getting you banished - if we weren't so eager to help…"

"Then who knows what would have happened; I am thankful that the league was there to help me and my mother, and my sisters. It just…hurts!" she sighed and played with the masked hero's gloves

"I would think it strange if it didn't."

Her fingers hooked with his "how do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"She looked at him for the second time since he walked into her quarters "how do you live with being alone?"

Bruce thought for a moment in a way she was right - he had no parents, no siblings; however it took him longer than he would care to admit - that he really wasn't that alone. Not really.

As Billion dollar play boy he had: Alfred Pennyworth, loyal friend and all around father figure, Luscious Fox business partner extraordinaire to Wayne Enterprises; and of course there was his heir apparent Dick Grayson and ward Tim Drake.

As his alter ego; there was Oracle, Robin, Night Wing, Even to some extent he had Commissioner Gordon.

Both Bruce Wayne and Batman had everyone involved in the league. If you counted them (as he often did) he had more brothers and sisters than he would ever imagine.

Sure, he had his rules and his walls, but, as he thought about it he knew he wasn't alone; not truly.

Neither was Princess Diana, nor, Wonder Woman for that matter "you aren't alone, Princess, you have a family here who loves you more than you know - a family who appreciates and loves you. For you. Not because you can kick ass with the rest of us. But, because for the simple reason that you are you and we wouldn't be half the team we are if you weren't in it. I know that we aren't you sisters; but, we love you just the same. And unlike your Queen we won't banish you after you save us." He kissed her on the forehead; she closed her eyes and found herself sighing once again.

"Thank you." Their eyes locked.

Bruce's voice dropped to a hoarse whisper. "I meant every word."

"I know" their faces inched closer "and I needed to hear it."

Bruce was about to throw his 'don't date anyone inside the team' policy out the window and if it meant a brief moment with the woman in front of him, he was not only willing to throw the policy out the window, but, he was willing to tie concrete boots the tail end of the said policy and throw it over the Gotham city bridge. He lifted her tear stained face once more and swallowed "I'm glad you are apart of my family, Diana." He kissed her softly on her full lips, a closed mouth chaste kiss that gently stated everything that could not be said between the two.

Diana's hands reached for his cape her eyes bore into his shoulders "I am glad you are apart of my family, Bruce." She returned the kiss his gloved hands went to her hair the kisses, still almost virginal pecks continued as her hands went to his exposed face he moved his mouth so he can get access to her jaw, down to her throat to her exposed shoulders.

Diana's head lulled back and he got better access to the hollow of her throat; as his hands found her hips, his lips found her collarbone.

As tongue met skin a moan developed in her throat, her hands found his shoulders and she found the words to speak "Bruce, Wait."

He stopped. The white lenses of his cowl met her blue eyes. Searching. Asking.

"I'm not sure." she voiced.

"About?" his hands still on her sides.

"I want to give in. Everything is telling me to." She paused before continuing "It's just that I'm afraid that if I want to stop half way through you'll think I'm a tease. Or, worst yet - you'll just take it."

Bruce got up slowly he took his mask off revealing his whole face to her. His blue eyes met her blue ones and he spoke "what makes you think that?"

"Oh! Come on, Bruce. We've witnessed horror stories of villages being raided and women being used. Little girls playing games they don't want to play with: uncles, fathers, brothers and perfect strangers in towns that we swear to protect. My own island of sisters were marched along, raped and used as concubines during the wars until we found our home. It's never happened to me, but, when all you hear of is the bad…" she trailed off.

"You start to think that's all there is." Bruce Wayne suddenly felt very guilty for having an erection at the moment. "Diana, sex is supposed to be one of the best things in life. Not the worse, those "men" who do those "things" aren't men at all. They are poor excuses for human beings. I can guar-an-damn-tee that I or anyone else on this ship isn't like that. I understand if you want to stop, but, you'll never have to worry about me taking something you don't want to give me." He got off the bed "is that why men aren't aloud on Themyscira?" she nodded. Bruce smiled in spite of the conversation "sorry, I was just thinking that how little Flash is a treated like an enemy, but, one of your sisters could inflict serious damage to him. Never mind a whole island." they both smiled. Suddenly something dawned on the detective "Diana?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you something?'

"Of course?"

"Are you a virgin?"

"Honestly?" she sat up a little straighter.

"Please."

"Yes."

"Oh." He licked his lips "that's good." not knowing what else to say, suddenly feeling like a school boy. "I'm sorry if I let things get to far. I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable." He felt like the biggest jerk on the planet. He turned to leave, but there was a pull on his cape thinking It was snagged on something he turned to pull is loose, he realised it was her hand and he stopped "umm."

Her eyes were begging him please "Bruce?"

He swallowed "Yes Diana?"

She pulled him back towards the bed. "Show me?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Morning After

Bruce Wayne woke up the next morning the feeling of a weight on his chest. He looked down to find himself tangled and tied in arms and legs the weight on his chest was Diana's head.

He leaned back and smiled as the light of the moon cascaded onto her face she no longer looked liked a hardened warrior.

He thought about last night: about how their mouths explored each other her hair kept moving into her mouth or in front of her face. He remembered simply pushing it out of the way until she got annoyed and stopped kissing him long enough to grab a hair tie off her night table and tired she tied her hair back.

About how she was adamant on keeping her eyes opened to watch what he was doing to her body, but, they always managed to flutter shut.

He thought about her biting her bottom lips as his tongue explored the valley that was her breast.

How she giggled when he accidentally found the ticklish spot under her navel. God how he loved that giggle. How he loved her.

Loved? Where did that word come from? Bruce Wayne did not love Diana, did he? Sure, she was a wonderful woman, a respected colleague. A very dear friend - but could he really be in love with her? The way J'onn loved his wife, the way his father loved his mother?

Diana stirred and he closed his eyes

He thought about last night, about murmuring those three words into her ear during some point last night - did he say it? Was it his imagination? Was it his subconscious telling him how he really felt? Or was it just the afterglow of the best lovemaking her ever had?

Lovemaking? That phrase was also not in his vocabulary.

He ran his fingers through his hair "morning" her voice rang through his thoughts.

"Morning." She leaned up end kissed him. 'God I could do this everyday with her' he mused. Her lips found his jaw; he closed her eyes 'what if people find out about us? And they want to use it against us?' her hands found his chest 'I want to tell the world' he mused again 'It'll never work' voiced another thought.

"I am going to go grab a shower. Do you want to go grab some coffee before the meeting?"

"I can't do this, Diana…"

"Coffee? They have tea or milk or juice…"

He bowed his head "this…us."

She moved away from him "oh. If this was about last night…" she trailed off not sure on what to say.

He attempted to pull her closer to hold her in his arms, "no, no, God Diana! No."

"Then?" She got up off the bed and walked towards the window counting the stars, playing with her hair.

"It just won't work." he reached for her again "you're light, I'm dark, you are cool water on the hottest day of the year and I'm…"

"The biggest jerk on the planet." she looked at him, hurt in her azure eyes.

"I was going to say fireworks in the middle of hell, but, that works too."

"You spouted off garbage about me being a part of your family so I would trust you. You got me to admit my darkest fears so I would lay with you." her voiced cracked with emotion "you told me you loved me, how you would give up everything for one more night in my arms." she picked up the cowl and threw it at him. It hit his chest. "So I could be what? Another notch on your bedpost?" she screamed even though she didn't quite know what that phrase meant.

"Diana - I" there were no words to describe how sorry he was that he broke her heart. 'She's right you are officially lower than the sewer scum on crock's feet' he thought bitterly "I'm s-"

Don't - Just get out!"

He put the cowl on closed his eyes and without trying to apologise again. He bowed out. She collapsed on the bed in tears.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: There is no cure for heartache - Even if you are an Amazon Princess

Diana cried silently and hard to the point where there weren't any tears left to cry. She hated crying; it was a form of weakness to her, and no man was to make an Amazon feel week. 

She looked at the digital clock on her nightstand she had twenty minutes to get ready and be at a meeting.

His gloves were laid down on the nightstand 'he forgot them' pointing out the obvious 'maybe I should do the nice thing and return them' she bit her lip ' maybe I should eviscerate him' she closed her eyes 'he can wait' she mused.

She grabbed her towel and walked into her private shower. 

There were seven founding members of the Justice League: a Thanigarian, a Martian, a Kryptonian, and an Amazon, a man from Central City, a Green Lantern, and a man from Gotham. - It was the Amazon that was missing. 

Superman sighed "has anyone seen Wonder Woman?"

No one answered.

Wally noticed Bruce coming from out of her room and his gloves missing but he didn't say anything 'not my place.'

"Maybe she over slept" mused the Green Lantern: John Stewart."

J'onn shook his head "She is usually the first one here. It is unlike her." J'onn didn't read the warrior's thoughts to locate her. Some members of the league found it 'creepy' and it took a lot out of the last Martian. So it was agreed that J'onn's ability would not be used unless it's a dire emergency. This was not a dire emergency.

Hawk Girl sighed "I'll go check her quarters, perhaps she is ill and cannot communicate." 

Shayera Hol, walked to the dormitory level it was not like Diana to just not show up for league business - of course - she had a rough week 'she's probably just worn out' 

She came to Diana's room and knocked on the door "Diana?" 

No answer.

"Di?"

No answer. 

The Thanigarian detective put her hand to her ear "computer - user number 17853" 

The female voice answered "User Shayera Hol - accepted. Awaiting command."

"Security override - Dorm room 10"

"Over ride complete." the door slid open and she slipped inside preparing for the worse.

All the personal quarters were painted by the owners choosing. Diana's was painted like a sunset - full of oranges and pinks the room; like the Princess exuded warmth.

The Thanigarian detective noticed black leather gloves on her friend's nigh stand, looking mysteriously like Batman's Shayera stuffed them into the back of her belt, and mentally reminded herself to talk to Batman about them later.

Shayera heard water running and wandered into the bathroom her eyes met steam and she immediately started to perspire the hot water emanating form Dian's shower rivalled any earth sauna. It took a few seconds but Shayera found Diana naked sitting in the bottom of the bath tub her knees drawn to her chest crying.

"Diana?" Shayera didn't think Diana ever cried, she seen her in the heat of battle the smell of death and decay assaulting hew nose and no sad sigh. Shayera watched as Batman reset Diana's let after one nasty toss through a building and not even a whimper, so what was making the girl cry now? "Diana? Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Diana nodded her head and cried harder, Shayera sat on the edge of the tub "where?" half hyperventilating now, Diana pointed to her chest.

"Your heart?" Diana nodded.

"Are you like having a heart attack?' Shayera always hated charades. "Diana shook her head 'no' the Thanigarian bowed her head and remembered about the gloves "did someone hurt you?" a nod "someone in the league?" more crying, more nodding. 

Shayera turned off the water to the shower. She slid into the tub with her friend "was it Batman?" Diana's head found her friend's shoulder. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"W-w-we….h-h-had….s-s-sex." Diana partly coughed yet managed to hiccup at the same time and stuttered through her tears. 

Shayera's lips found themselves in the shape of an 'o' she so wasn't expecting that. As a woman and as a friend she had to ask "Di? Was it consensual? Did he force you in anyway?" 

Diana shook her head 'no' signalling that it had indeed been consensual 'thank Hera' thought Shayera absent-mindedly.

She wrapped her arms around the Amazon warrior and listened to her cry, and when Diana was ready she explained everything that happened. 

Shayera didn't react. Instead she wrapped her wings around the naked princess "you know Princess; no one can make you feel inferior without your consent."

"I know, Shy, it just. Hurts."

"I know…But you know what, Diana? She raised her friend's chin so that the beauty could look her in the eye "there is no cure for heartache, even if you are a princess. You are going to feel pretty shitty for the next few days. But, we'll help you get through it."

"I know" and with that Diana returned the hug.

~0~ END ~0~

Oreos and iced mochas to all that review J


End file.
